


[PODFIC] Another Thing Coming Undone

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of nightrider101's story</p><p>Author's Summary: "Written for the following prompt: After the Chitauri invasion, Tony gets sick but ignores it. So it gets worse. Somehow Steve ends up the first of the team to move into the tower. He notices something is wrong and ends up taking care of Tony after realizing there is no one else around to do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Another Thing Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightrider101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Thing Coming Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602982) by [nightrider101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider101/pseuds/nightrider101). 



Podfic of nightrider101's post-movie sickfic

Length: 1 hr, 24 min, 10 sec  
Size: 77.0 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Podfic Another Thing Coming Undone](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/oawg66)

Streaming:  


Story (text): [Another Thing Coming Undone Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/602982)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!


End file.
